Christmas Wishes
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: V.V. Argost and Munya reveal their Christmas wishes and hope they will come true.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

CHRISTMAS WISHES

V.V. Argost was determined to capture the yeti in order to increase Weird World's ratings.  
His golden eyes remained on the tall, white creature. He disregarded the cold wind that penetrated his black garments. He glanced at Munya who was currently in his half-human/half-spider form.  
A worried expression formed on his skeletal face when he heard him coughing nonstop. He wondered where Leonidas Van Rook and Doyle Blackwell were since they were supposed to help him obtain the hairy cryptid.

Then again it was Christmas Eve. The yeti was meant to be a ''Christmas gift'' for every Weird World viewer once it was revealed. The bizarre villain stared at his sick servant again.  
He had a decision to make. He could either retreat with Munya or continue with his attempts to kidnap the cryptid. He cried out when the monster's strike knocked him down.

The half-human/half-spider helped Argost stand before approaching and entering the airship.  
''Thank you'' the pale man whispered. ''Perhaps you should rest'' he said to his assistant.  
He observed him nodding and decided to follow him to his room. He helped him get into his bed.  
''Do you need anything?'' he inquired.

V.V. Argost blushed when his white hand was held. ''I shall remain by your side'' he whispered.  
He opened the drawer of the desk that was next to the bed before taking out a pad of paper and a pen. He gave both items to his silent helper so that he could write down whatever he wished to say.  
Munya scribbled something before showing it to his master. ''What are your wishes for the next day?'' the pale man read.

The host of Weird World used one hand to support his head while resting his elbow near him.  
''Well, I failed to capture the yeti for my delightful program and it's too cold to locate more clues for finding Kur. I'm with you now and my current wish is for you to get better.  
That and I also want to view the Saturdays in their coffins!'' Munya wrote something else down. He observed his constant companion blushing again while reading his words in silence.

Argost whispered how he really felt about his servant while crying. He saw Munya's concerned expression and felt his hand removing the tears that wouldn't cease. ''What are your wishes'  
he whispered. He took the paper once the words were written. ''One of them already came true for you are by my side. My other wish is to get better.''

The strange man's smile happened to be weak. ''Thank you for always being there for me'' he whispered. He became worried when the half-man/half-spider began coughing again. He observed him writing more words before he read them. ''My final wish is to die in your arms.'' His tears returned while he got into bed and held his servant.

V.V. Argost was crying uncontrollably. Was Munya's death his punishment for every innocent life he took during his quest for Kur? The half-man/half-creature smiled since he was about to get his wish and his master was going to become his final view. The last words he heard were ''I love you.'' He proceeded to shut his eyes before he opened them a few minutes later which caused Argost to gasp and smile. His embrace was gentle as he smiled for a Christmas miracle just occured.

Meanwhile, Zak Saturday and Fiskerton ran towards the tree. ''There are so many presents!  
I don't know which one to open first!'' the eleven-year-old boy exclaimed. He turned his head while viewing his father approaching him. ''Where's Mom?'' he wanted to know. Doc's shoulders ascended before he shouted Drew's name.

Leonidas Van Rook and Doyle Blackwell opened their presents while sitting near the tree within their employer's airship. Their masks hid their happy expressions when they received paychecks.  
V.V. Argost currently smiled in Munya's arms as they sat by the fire. The servant was happy to be healthy and with his master. Doyle gasped when Van Rook revealed the present he obtained for himself while the strange man attempted to capture the yeti. The Russian embraced the struggling Drew Saturday who happened to be gift wrapped!

THE END 


End file.
